


The Dragon and The Keeper

by smithandbarrowman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Co-workers, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romanian Dragon Sanctuary (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithandbarrowman/pseuds/smithandbarrowman
Summary: Charlie and Draco haven’t yet crossed that line… but is all of that about to change?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 21
Kudos: 182





	The Dragon and The Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> My good friend [PotionChemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionChemist/pseuds/PotionChemist) wrote a gorgeous one-shot as a part of the 2020 Death By Quill Fest called [My Favorite Constellation ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275419) and that story inspired this. 
> 
> Thank you also to coyg_81 and TriDogMom xx

* * *

"But they won't allow us to work together." Draco was sitting on the edge of Charlie's bed, his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. "If they find out, they'll separate us. They'll probably kick me out."

Charlie squatted in front of him, gently prising his hands from his face. "Draco, there's several husband and wife teams here, haven't you noticed?"

"Of course I have." He pulled his hands from Charlie's grip. "But this is different."

"How?"

"Seriously?" Draco held his hands up in question. "We're two blokes."

"No one here cares about that. And we work exceptionally well together — no one's splitting us up." Charlie stood between Draco's legs and cupped his face. "Draco, your mother has met me and approves. And my family won't care. Mum will just be happy I've finally met someone. So what are you really worried about?"

"The Death Eater scores the most eligible bachelor here. If they don't hate me already, they will soon."

"Well, that's ridiculous. No one here hates you. You know that." Charlie leaned down, his lips hovering just over Draco's. "And as for landing the most eligible bachelor, I think I won there."

Charlie dropped his mouth to Draco's, kissing him gently. His hand slipped to the back of his head, his fingers sliding though Draco's hair, holding him tightly against him.

Their kisses had become easier, Draco's nerves lessening every time their lips met. And Charlie hadn't rushed him, had let him adjust to this new thing between them. But Draco sensed he wanted more.

Draco's hands lifted to Charlie's sides, then dropped away again almost immediately. Charlie pulled back, smiling down at him.

"You can touch me," he assured him.

"I don't know how to," Draco admitted. "I don't know how to touch a man."

Charlie nodded, understanding. "Lie down."

"What?" Draco looked alarmed. "Charlie, I'm not—"

"I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to," Charlie told him. "Just lie down and relax."

Draco stared at him for several long seconds, then took a deep breath and shuffled backwards on the bed. He lay back, crossing his sock-clad feet over each other and linking his fingers together over his chest.

"Do you trust me?" Charlie stood beside the bed and Draco nodded. "Have you been with a woman?"

"Yeah. Two. It never felt right, though."

"Then it's not that much different."

Charlie reached behind his neck and dragged his t-shirt over his head. Draco sucked in a breath at the sight. They'd kissed, they'd held hands, they'd lain together in the clearing looking up at the stars, but this was a first. His chest was broad and solid, an intricate tattoo covering one side and trailing down his arm. Hard ridges of muscle defined his stomach, and the curve of his hips dipped into the perfect V. His body was smooth and hairless, and unlike anything Draco had ever seen.

Draco's cock twitched and he rolled to his side, sliding his leg up to conceal what was happening. If Charlie noticed, he didn't say anything; instead, he lay beside him on the bed.

"If I were a woman, how would you touch me?"

Draco snorted, "I'd go for your tits, but…"

"I've got nipples," Charlie said, but Draco looked sceptical. "Okay, let's level the playing field here. Take off your shirt."

"Charlie, I don't think I'm… it's not that I don't want to do this with you, it's just I'm not—"

"Draco, nothing more than you want will happen. You can leave your shirt on." Charlie placed his hand on Draco's chest. "I just want you to know that this, you and me, it's okay. You've proven yourself beyond a doubt to everyone here. They all respect you and know you're a hard worker. They won't care if you're spending your nights in my room."

"Why do you assume I'll be here every night?"

"Your room is like a shoebox. Although, the bed _would_ be cosy."

Draco rolled his eyes, but Charlie was right. His room was tiny. The single bed, an armchair, and a desk were the only furniture, and the bathroom was barely large enough to turn around in. Charlie had the luxury of being one of the head keepers, and his room — rooms — reflected that. The bedroom was just large enough for a double bed. The small sitting room had a sofa and small coffee table, and shelving that overflowed with books. And his bathroom had a bath. It was combined with a shower, but still, it was a bath. Draco had pictured himself soaking in it many times. And not necessarily alone.

"Just shirts?" Draco finally asked. "I'm not ready for more."

Charlie nodded. "Just shirts."

Draco sat up and peeled his t-shirt off. Charlie's hand was warm when he pressed it to his back. Draco looked over his shoulder and Charlie was smiling at him.

"We need to get you out in the sun. People will think you're a vampire with pale skin like this."

"Fuck off," Draco snorted. "You're the pasty redhead. You'd probably burn up if it got over twenty degrees."

Charlie tugged him back to the bed, rolling to his side and curling his arm over Draco's chest, his tanned skin making Draco's appear even paler. "I think you can see that the sun suits me well."

"Whatever, Weasley."

"Now, now, Malfoy." Charlie leaned in and kissed his shoulder. "No doubt you'll be all tanned muscle in no time." He kissed Draco's chest and Draco's hand came up to caress Charlie's neck. "And all the women will want you, but they can't have you."

Charlie's mouth closed over his nipple and Draco hissed in surprise. He'd been too busy snarking at Charlie to realise what he was doing.

And Merlin's hairy left testicle, it felt good.

"Good?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah." Draco pressed his head back into the pillow and closed his eyes. His hand shifted to Charlie's hair, his fingers dragging along his scalp.

"I'll go slow," Charlie told him. "Stop me if it gets to be too much."

Draco nodded and exhaled a slow breath as Charlie shifted closer, his torso pressing into Draco's side. Charlie dropped a kiss to his chest, then his tongue was sliding across his nipple.

Two women. He'd been with two women and neither of them felt this good. Charlie's mouth was hot and wet and moving over his chest with a familiarity that shouldn't have been possible.

His hand slid across Draco's stomach, his fingers tracing the outline of his abdominals and curling over Draco's hip. He was growing harder by the second, his cock stretching the denim of his jeans, his balls aching with need.

Charlie's mouth began to move up his chest to the base of his throat. Draco tilted his head back, but Charlie's hand cupped his jaw, pulling him back to him. Then his mouth descended, landing on Draco's, kissing him deeply and with the same urgency Draco had begun to feel. Charlie's leg curled over his, the hard bulge hidden behind his own jeans pressed into Draco's hip and his kiss grew impossibly deeper, his tongue invading Draco's mouth, his lips pressing with a bruising force. It was a kiss like Draco had never known. Heat and passion, desperation and desire, and Draco could do little more than ride the wave.

But when Charlie began rolling his hips into Draco's side, he pulled away from the kiss with a gasp.

"Shit," Charlie swore. "Sorry, I got carried away."

"It's okay," Draco said breathlessly.

"No, it's not." Charlie rolled to his back, his breaths coming out in heavy pants. "I promised I wouldn't."

"I felt you, Charlie. You want this."

"No, I want _you_ , but I won't force it." Charlie pressed his fingers to Draco's lips, stopping his protest. "And you won't simply placate me. We will only go further when you're ready."

"But, you're hard. Your balls will be blue."

"As will yours." Charlie reached between them and ran his hand over the hard bulge in Draco's jeans causing him to shudder. "I'll fix myself in the bathroom, you stay here and do the same."

He kissed him quickly and moved to stand, but Draco stopped him. "No. Show me… show me how you..."

"You're sure?"

Draco nodded and Charlie lay back down. He flicked the button on his jeans, then lowered the zipper, lifting his hips from the bed to shove the heavy denim down his legs.

Draco snapped his eyes shut. It was reflexive action; he wasn't supposed to look at another man's cock.

"Draco..." Charlie's voice was calm, not at all perturbed at his reaction. "I already told you that you could look."

Draco slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Charlie. "Sorry. This just feels…"

"Wrong," Charlie finished for him and Draco nodded. "I felt the same, Draco. My first time with a guy… Well, let's just say it was a disaster."

"What happened?"

Charlie chuckled and shook his head. "It was a bit like this. I was so nervous. The kissing was fine and the touching, but when the guy dropped his pants, it was all too much and I bolted."

Draco laughed. "And here I thought you were a big, brave dragon keeper."

"Yeah, me too." Charlie shifted his hips and ran his hand down his own stomach. "Are you sure about this?"

Draco took a deep breath and nodded, propping himself up on one elbow and finally glancing down. He'd never thought to appreciate another man's cock before, but this was a sight he would remember forever. Charlie was thick and hard, amazingly beautiful in the waning light of the late afternoon. And the sight of his hand sliding lower and lower had Draco almost whimpering.

Charlie ran his palm over the thick head, catching drops of liquid, then wrapped his hand around the shaft. His movements were slow, practiced — how long had it been for him? — and stirred feelings in Draco that told him everything about this was what he'd been searching for.

Stealing some of Charlie's Gryffindor courage, Draco let his hand drift down to Charlie's hip. His skin was warm and tiny beads of sweat were already forming.

"Nothing more than you want to do," Charlie said between breaths and gripped Draco's thigh with his free hand.

"I want… Can I touch you?"

"If that's what you want."

Draco lifted his hand, hovering it over his cock. Charlie dropped his hand away and Draco touched him lightly, Charlie's cock jumping at the feel of his fingers across his skin. With each stroke, Draco became bolder, exploring the length of him, tracing over the ridges, feeling the pulse in the thick veins. He dragged his thumb over the tip, catching the sticky liquid and rubbing it down the shaft.

Draco began tentatively, his hand mimicking the slow movements Charlie had been stroking himself with. He'd wanked often enough to know how to do this, but wanking another bloke's cock? He honestly had no idea.

"It's no different than when you do it to yourself," Charlie said, as if reading his thoughts. "Tighten your grip."

Draco gripped him tighter and the moan that filled the air told him he was on the right track. He slowly stroked his hand up, twisting over the top, and back down, fascinated by the soft skin sliding over the hard muscle beneath. It felt different than doing this to himself. It was only his hand that could feel anything; the sensation wasn't in his own cock, but it was nonetheless pleasurable.

Charlie was definitely thicker than he was, warm and throbbing, the slit in the tip leaking and dribbling down his shaft. He was watching Draco with rapt attention, his muscles tight. He wanted to move, to thrust into Draco's hand, but Draco knew he was holding back.

"A bit faster, love," Charlie rasped and Draco's hand faltered at the term. Charlie reached for the back of Draco's neck, dragging him down towards him and kissing him. "It's perfect, Draco. Your hand feels so good."

Draco's stomach flipped at the praise. He'd been given so little of it from the only other man in his life who mattered. His mother had been a constant source of encouragement and praise. His father was like a stone — unfeeling and cold — commenting only on his faults.

So, to hear Charlie's simple words was like a soothing balm to his tortured soul.

Draco smiled down at him, then pushed aside his fears, leaning down to suck on his jaw and press kisses to his throat. He moved his fist faster over Charlie's cock and Charlie hissed.

" _Yes…_ like that." Charlie thrust his hips upwards. "You're fucking brilliant at this."

"Well, it's easy since you have the most perfect cock."

"Fuck," Charlie groaned, thrusting in sharp jabs as Draco dragged him over the edge.

Draco cursed, watching Charlie's cock pulse and twitch before finally losing himself. Thick spurts of come shot out, covering Draco's hand and landing in drips on Charlie's stomach.

Draco was fascinated. He'd watched himself come numerous times, but the sight of Charlie's pleasure was more than he'd ever dared to imagine. His blue eyes growing wide and staring straight at him, his muscles taut and his breathing heavy. He'd been stunning.

He ran a finger through the slick mess on Charlie's stomach, hesitating slightly before lifting his finger to his mouth and tasting Charlie's essence. Both salty and sweet, Draco hummed around his finger, enjoying the taste of the gorgeous man beside him.

"Draco," Charlie said breathlessly, reaching his hand around the back of Draco's neck and dragging him towards him. "You are fucking amazing."

Draco grinned as his mouth landed on Charlie's, wondering what it would be like to push Charlie to orgasm with his mouth instead of his hand.

"I think I'm the one who should be concerned," Charlie laughed. "I'm surprised you don't have a line of men following you after that."

Draco grinned at him. "That good, huh?"

"Don't ever doubt yourself again." Charlie kissed him again. "Best handjob I've ever had. But—" he ran his hand over the front of Draco's jeans "—you're missing out.

Draco stared at him, biting his lip nervously. He took a breath, then fumbled with the button and the zipper. His hands were shaking; Charlie was about to see his cock.

"Let me help," Charlie said and began to work on Draco's zipper. He rose to his knees and curled his fingers into the waistband, pulling Draco's trousers and boxers down, tossing them aside and cursing when his cock sprang out and slapped against his belly.

"What?" Draco demanded, his embarrassment climbing up his chest and flooding into his cheeks.

"You've been hiding this from me." Charlie was staring directly at his cock. "Fucking hell, Draco!"

Without thinking, Charlie dipped his head and flattened his tongue against the thick vein on the underside. Draco cried out in surprise, his hands gripping Charlie's hair and pulling him away.

"What are you doing?" Draco's eyes were wide with shock.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Charlie's wolfish grin said he wasn't sorry in the slightest. "Your cock is a thing of absolute beauty, Draco. How do you not spend all your time showing it off?"

" _Aah,_ I'm pretty sure I'd get arrested."

Charlie curled his hand around him and Draco arched into his touch. "Hmmm, well best you just show me then."

Draco groaned; Charlie's hand felt better than anything ever had before. His grip was firm and the rough calluses heightened the sensation as Charlie slid his palm along his cock. He dipped his head again, his tongue licking along the entire length. It felt incredible. Warm and wet, Charlie's tongue moved over every inch of him, pulling a surprised gasp from him when he scraped his teeth across Draco's balls.

"Okay?" Charlie asked, lifting his head to smile at Draco.

"Yeah," Draco breathed.

"Did you want me to stop?"

"Shit no!" Draco grabbed Charlie's head and guided him back down. "Keep going."

"Stop me at any time," Charlie chuckled and shifted to lay between Draco's legs, hooking his knees over his shoulders.

Charlie took his time, licking slow, deliberate strokes of his tongue up and down Draco's cock, teasing mercilessly on each upstroke, stopping just before his tongue met the swollen tip. His hand caressed Draco's balls, squeezing and cupping, rolling them over his palm.

Draco choked back a whine, rolling his hips to meet Charlie's mouth. "More… Charlie, _please_."

"Hmm… if you're sure." Charlie opened his mouth to take in the swollen pink head, sliding his lips halfway down Draco's shaft and teasing him with his tongue.

Draco's fingers curled into Charlie's hair. "Oh… oh gods! Fuck yes!" He gasped. "Charlie…"

Charlie took more of him into his mouth, enjoying the taste of the gorgeous bloke he'd been lusting after since he first arrived at the sanctuary. That he now had his cock in his mouth was something he'd been dreaming about and hoping for since Draco first kissed him. He'd spent far too many nights wanking with Draco's face in his mind, with thoughts of just what he wanted to do to him. And now those dreams were obliterated; the real thing was much better than his mind had imagined.

He twirled his tongue around the delicious flesh, dipped into the slit in the crown to taste the salty fluid dripping out and groaning at the musky flavour on his tongue. This was the cock he wanted. The man he wanted. No other would satisfy him ever again.

Charlie swallowed his entire length again, burying his nose in the soft hair at the base. Draco's hips jerked and he cried out, but Charlie didn't let up. He moved his mouth over him, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked harder. His fingers danced over his balls, and within seconds Draco was swelling, growing rigid and thick.

"Coming…" Draco gasped and Charlie squeezed his balls, wanting to feel every part of his release. Draco shoved at his head, but Charlie refused to budge. "Oh shit… oh fuck… _fuuuuck_!"

Charlie felt Draco's orgasm as it tightened his balls and shot out of him. He swallowed, moaning at the taste. There was nothing about this man that wasn't perfect.

"Charlie… fuck…" Draco was almost breathless. "Sorry. I couldn't stop."

Charlie slowly dragged his mouth away, licking the tip one last time before looking up at Draco. "Never apologise for that. You are perfect."

He kissed his way up Draco's stomach and chest, smiling at the flushed tinge on his cheeks.

"Absolute perfection," Charlie reiterated then kissed him.

Draco groaned; Charlie was hard again, his cock twitching and throbbing with need. Draco reached between them, gripping him tightly.

"Charlie, you're..." Draco swallowed hard.

"I'm alright. I'll calm in a second." Charlie sat back on his heels and tried to prise his hand away, but Draco refused.

"No, I want... to feel you." Draco pulled his knees up, presenting himself, and causing Charlie to groan. "Inside me, Charlie."

"You have to be sure, Draco." Charlie leaned over him, locking their eyes. "This is a big step. I don't want to rush you."

"It's been months, Charlie. I know how I feel, and I think... I think I know how you feel."

"I've made that clear." Charlie kissed him again. "I love you."

Draco released Charlie's cock from his grip and reached his hand to his jaw. "I love you, too."

"Glad we've got that sorted." Charlie grinned and reached into the drawer beside the bed, grabbing a bottle of lube.

"Wet Your Wand™?" Draco arched an eyebrow in question.

"It's the best stuff around." Charlie winked at him and poured a generous amount in his hand. "You still sure?"

Draco nodded, but he tensed slightly when Charlie touched his fingers to his arse.

"Draco?"

"Sorry, I… it's just… I've never…" Draco stared at the ceiling, his face hot with embarrassment. He'd had sex before, just not with a man.

"Draco, look at me." Charlie's voice was gentle, soothing, and Draco slowly returned his gaze to him. "We can stop right now. This was only supposed to be shirts off and touching. I don't care. I'll wait until you're ready."

Draco breathed deeply. Charlie's fingers were still pressed against his arse, waiting for him to decide. He was nervous — fucking terrified, truth be told — but he knew Charlie wouldn't just take him like some sex-starved animal.

"Charlie, I want this, just… Can you just talk to me while you're… tell me what you're doing?"

Charlie moved his fingers away and curled his lubed hand around his own cock. He leaned back over Draco, lowering his hips and pressing their cocks together. "I'll tell you everything, baby." His cock slid over Draco's, the hard ridges sending a shuddering thrill along Draco's spine. "I'll tell you how sweet you taste." Charlie sucked on his throat. "I'll tell you how I love you under me." He kissed his way down Draco's chest, scraping his teeth over his nipple. "I'll tell you how good your cock feels against mine."

Charlie lifted his head to look at Draco, rolling his hips forward and sliding his cock against Draco's.

"Do you like how that feels?"

Draco nodded. "Gods, yes!"

"Do you trust me?"

Draco stared up at him. "Absolutely."

"I'm going to try something… it might make things a bit easier." Charlie kissed him then reached into the drawer again. He held up something that looked like a large silver teardrop with a circular disc at the base.

"Is that…?"

Charlie smiled. "Is that to go in your arse? Yes. It'll get you ready for me."

Draco swallowed hard, watching as Charlie's hand drifted down between them again to lightly stroke his balls.

"Just relax, Draco," Charlie said soothingly. "I'm not just going to shove this inside you. I'll take my time, show you just how pleasurable this will be when I'm inside you." He leaned down and kissed Draco's hip. "I'll have you begging for more, baby."

Draco groaned when Charlie slid his tongue along his half-hard cock. "Maybe you could just keep doing that."

Charlie glanced up. "I will if that's what you want."

Draco held his gaze, knowing Charlie would do exactly that if he asked. But he wanted more.

"No, keep touching me. I want to feel you in…"

Charlie winked at him. "Where do you want to feel me?"

"You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?"

Charlie chuckled and dipped his head lower. "Do you want to feel me here?"

Draco gasped at the feel of Charlie's hot tongue rimming his arse. His cock tightened and a bolt of pleasure shot along his spine. He reached down to curl his fingers into Charlie's hair, closing his eyes and enjoying the slow drag of his tongue, of his hand wrapping around his cock, the feel of his warm breath against his skin.

"There?" Charlie asked. "Is that where you want to feel me?"

"Yes," Draco rasped, opening his eyes to find Charlie grinning at him.

Charlie reached for the lube, coating the silver plug, then pressing it against Draco's hole. He paused, frowning, then grabbed a pillow, instructing Draco to lift his hips and shoving it beneath him when he did. Draco shifted, spreading his legs wider, trying to relax as Charlie pressed the tip of the plug to his arse.

"Don't tense up, relax your muscles." Charlie ran his hand along the inside of Draco's thigh. "It'll feel a bit weird, but I'll go nice and slow."

Draco took a deep breath, relaxing his body as he exhaled. Charlie began to slowly insert the toy into his arse. Draco tensed and Charlie stopped, waiting patiently for his body to relax. Draco breathed deeply again, nodding at Charlie, letting him know he was ready.

"Okay?" Charlie asked, watching Draco closely.

"Yeah, it just… it feels strange."

"Good strange?"

"Really good." Draco smiled, relaxing further into the pillow beneath him.

Charlie was taking his time like he promised, pushing it in just a bit then pulling it back out again. Draco hummed; it was an odd sensation, but one that was becoming more enjoyable with each slide. He could feel his muscles expand, felt them stretch around the toy as Charlie pushed it deeper and deeper.

"Fuck, you look incredible," Charlie almost groaned. "Your arse taking this inside… fuck!"

Draco grunted when he felt the entire plug slide inside him, the circular button Charlie had been holding now pressed against his arse cheeks . "It feels… it feels really good."

"Yeah?" Charlie glanced up at him, "You sure?"

"Yeah." Draco squirmed a little, the sensation sending another wave of pleasure through him. "Can you keep moving it?"

Charlie grinned, "I'm just gonna keep it in you for a bit. It will help stretch you for me. But while we wait…"

Charlie took one of Draco's balls into his mouth, sucking hard and grazing his teeth over his skin. He released it, sucking the other one before tracing the tip of his tongue along the length of Draco's cock.

Draco's hips bucked. "Charlie, I'll come if you keep doing that."

"That's kind of the point, baby."

Draco cupped his jaw, lifting Charlie's face to look up at him. "I want to come when you're inside me."

"Hmm, maybe I could just make you come again like this." Charlie flicked his tongue over the tip of Draco's cock.

Draco grabbed at his shoulders. "Just come up here and kiss me."

Charlie kissed his way up Draco's body, his muscles tightening with each press of his lips. He settled his hips over Draco's and propped his forearms beside his shoulders. "Kiss you, huh?"

"Please," Draco almost whined.

Charlie kissed him, hard. His tongue invaded Draco's mouth, making him gasp. He moved his hips, rubbing their cocks together once more, the friction building and pulling groans from both of them. Charlie slid his fingers into Draco's hair, tugging on it to bend his head back and nuzzling into his neck. Draco's hands went to Charlie's sides, tracing his fingers along the definition of muscles. Charlie found Draco's mouth again, kissing him deeper. His balls were on fire, aching with need and desire surged through him. Charlie had meant what he'd said; he wouldn't rush Draco. But just knowing how far they'd come, he wasn't sure if he would be able to stop.

Draco moaned and tilted his hips, then cursed as the movement caused his arse to tighten around the plug.

"Draco?"

"I'm fine," he breathed. "When I moved… oh shit!"

"Felt good, huh?" Charlie sucked on his neck. "Imagine me moving inside you."

"Don't tease," Draco groaned.

"Are you ready?"

"Charlie, please," Draco panted when Charlie grazed his teeth over Draco's nipple.

Charlie reached down and slowly pulled the plug from his arse, "How do you feel? Are you certain about this?"

"I won't tell you again," Draco growled. "I want your cock inside my arse."

"One more thing first." Charlie kissed him once more before coating his fingers with lube and gently easing them inside Draco's arse. He moved them slowly in and out watching Draco's face for any signs of pain.

"Oh, fuck!" Draco moaned and gripped his cock. Charlie's own curse filled the air when he saw the tip of Draco's cock leaking onto his stomach. "Charlie, please don't make me wait."

"No more waiting, Draco, I promise." Charlie pulled his fingers out and rolled back to sit on his heels. "But you have to tell me if I'm hurting you and I'll stop."

Draco's breath hitched and he nodded eagerly; his nerves had disappeared completely and he desperately wanted Charlie inside him, fucking him.

Charlie squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his cock, rubbing it all over his shaft before leaning over and pressing the crown against Draco's arse.

"I'm going to take this even slower," Charlie said in a tight voice. "Tell me to stop, Draco. If this hurts, you tell me to stop."

"I will," Draco breathed and gripped Charlie's hips, urging him closer.

A soft grunt came from the back of Charlie's throat as he inched slowly forward, pressing against the tight hole until the head of his cock popped through. Draco tensed and Charlie stilled, straining against his own need to thrust hard.

Draco looked up and assured him, "I'm okay."

Charlie clenched his jaw and inched forward again, then pulled back, moving just the tip gently in and out. Each time he pushed forward he went a little deeper until he was finally fully encased in Draco's tight arse.

"Draco, fucking hell… so fucking tight." Charlie's skin was flushed and covered in sweat from the effort it took to hold back. He had never felt the desperation, the desire, he was feeling in that moment. He'd been with a few men, but this thing with Draco was more intense than anything he'd ever experienced. And the fact that Draco allowed him — _trusted_ him — to be the first to enter his body in this way was something Charlie was struggling to not let overwhelm him.

"You feel incredible." Charlie lowered himself over Draco, bracing his hands beside his shoulders.

"So do you." Draco's legs curled around Charlie's. "You can move faster."

"You sure?"

Draco clenched tightly around Charlie's cock causing a loud curse to burst from his chest.

"Keep that up and this'll be over in a minute and a half."

Draco clenched again and dug his fingers into Charlie's arse cheeks. "Move then. Fuck me, Charlie. Don't hold back."

Charlie swore then began to move, fucking into him faster. A sheen of sweat formed on Draco's face, a hot flush spreading across his chest, and he choked out Charlie's name.

"I can't… fucking hell!" Charlie bent down and kissed him. "I'll just apologise now."

Draco felt too good wrapped around him, too tight, and Charlie knew he wouldn't last. He fisted Draco's cock, pumping his hand in time with his hard thrusts, wanting to drag Draco over the edge with him. And that was the only thought that filled Charlie's mind… that and the incredible sensations flashing across his skin.

Draco's arms flailed, his hands clutching at the sheet, his cries loud and filling the room.

"Charlie," he panted, the sound of his name in Draco's breathless voice caused Charlie's thrusts to stutter. "I'm coming… oh, fuck, I'm…"

His cock swelled in Charlie's hand, and Charlie wasn't far behind. His balls drew up tight, and he felt the sharp burst of pleasure barrel down his spine. Draco arched beneath him, a hoarse cry ripping from his lungs as he came all over his stomach. Charlie followed, pressing deep and coming hard.

His arm holding him up gave out and Charlie landed heavily on Draco's chest. Draco's arms came around his shoulders, his fingers threading through Charlie's hair.

"Is it like that every time?"

Charlie snorted a laugh and lifted his head to look at him. "It'll be longer next time. I kind of lost my head this time."

"Oh." Draco grinned at him. "Too bad, because that was fucking incredible."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I've never felt anything like that."

Charlie pulled slowly out of him and flopped down on the bed beside him. "You're not hurt?"

"No." Draco lifted his hips and dragged the pillow away, tossing it aside. He rolled to his side and grimaced at the movement. "A little… full… but otherwise okay."

Charlie ran his fingers across Draco's stomach. "We should shower. Get you cleaned up."

"Cleaned up, huh?" Draco kissed Charlie's chest. "Or do you just want to see me all wet and naked?"

"Well, we've already covered the naked in that scenario." Charlie wrapped his hand around the back of Draco's neck pulling him close. "But the wet part… you could fulfill another of my fantasies today."

Draco closed the gap, kissing Charlie deeply. "How many fantasies have I filled for you?"

"Almost all of them." Charlie sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed; he stood and held out his hand to Draco, helping him to stand. "You told me you love me and want to be with me. That was fantasy one. I got to suck on your cock, that was number two. You let me fuck you, that's three."

He dragged Draco into the bathroom and started the water.

"Seeing you all wet in my shower, that'll be number four." Charlie grinned as Draco ducked under the spray.

"Is that it or is there a number five?"

"Having _you_ buried in _my_ arse and fucking me hard." Charlie laughed at Draco's shocked expression and turned around, slapping his own arse cheek. "That's number five."

Draco's eyes dropped to Charlie's arse. "But… I thought…"

"You thought I'd only ever fuck you?" Charlie asked and Draco nodded. Charlie turned back around and draped his arms over Draco's shoulders. "That's not how I am. I like to take as much as I give. And when you're ready to give it to me—" Charlie's hand dropped to Draco's cock "—I want this inside me."

Draco stared at him, speechless, and Charlie grinned.

"You're more than a fantasy, Draco. You're my everything." Charlie leaned in close, brushing his lips over Draco's. "You're _my_ dragon."


End file.
